A disk drive which records or reproduces an image signal of a DV (Digital Video) format on/from a disk is now about to come under review. In the disk drive, when successive image data are recorded or reproduced, these data are recorded or reproduced on/from a disk surface while switching the head and the disk in the order of LBA (Logical Block Address) from the outer circumference of the disk toward the inner circumference or from the inner circumference toward the outer circumference.
At this time, a rotation wait due to a command over-head or a rotation wait for a retrial due to an error may occur during recording or reproduction, thereby taking time for recording or reproduction. In this case, when a serial DV signal is recorded or reproduced, if one frame of image cannot be recorded or reproduced within 33.34 ms which is the recording or reproduction time for one frame, this frame cannot be recorded or reproduced, resulting in a frame dropout.
FIG. 7 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional information recording/reproduction device.
In the conventional information recording/reproduction device, as shown in FIG. 7, when a DV signal from a DV device 7 inputted through a 1394 interface 1 is recorded on a disk 4, data to be recorded is modulated by a disk controller 2 and is recorded on the disk 4 by a recording/reproduction circuit 3.
FIG. 8 is a flowchart illustrating a conventional DV signal recording method, FIG. 9(a) is a diagram illustrating the state where a DV signal is recorded on a disk surface by the conventional DV signal recording method, and FIG. 9(b) is a diagram illustrating the execution time in the case where a rotation wait occurs due to over-head of a command when the DV signal is recorded on the disk surface by the conventional DV signal recording method.
As shown in FIG. 8, in the conventional DV signal recording method, initially, a recording sector unit NB is set to 235 as the number of sectors in one frame (Step S20), and a LBA(S) as a recording start LBA is set (Step S21). Next, the number of frames Frame(R) to be recorded is set (Step S22), and then recording is started (Step S23). However, a one-rotation wait occurs due to over-head of a command (Step S24), and recording is started from a recording start sector position after the one-rotation wait (Step S25). This operation is repeated to reach the set number of recording frames (Steps S26 to S27).
As described above, in the conventional device and method for information recording or reproduction, when a serial DV signal is recorded or reproduced, a one-rotation wait always occurs due to over-head of a command, thereby taking an additional recording/reproduction execution time for one rotation every time a command is issued. Further, the recording/reproduction execution time becomes longer when a retrial due to an error is carried out. When the recording/reproduction execution time becomes longer and one frame of image cannot be recorded or reproduced within 33.34 ms which is the recording/reproduction time for one frame, this frame is not recorded or reproduced, resulting in a frame dropout.
The present invention is made to solve the above-mentioned problems and has for its object to provide an information recording/reproduction device and an information recording/reproduction method, which can reduce deterioration (prolongation) of recording/reproduction execution time by removing a rotation wait caused by over-head of a command or retrial due to an error, thereby avoiding the situations that a frame is not recorded or reproduced at recording or reproduction and that a frame dropout occurs.